Miaka's Struggle AKA That Demented FY Story
by Kaya-Anna
Summary: YAOI! Tamahome dumps Miaka for Hotohori! GASP! And Miaka tries to convice Tama to love her again, in humorous ways... YAOI
1. Default Chapter

That demented Fushigi Yuugi story  
  
by, Darkluver and Kaya-Anna ^___________^  
  
DISCLAIMER!: Darkluver owns nothing. I own nothing. We're even...   
  
Chapter 1: Put it behind you!  
  
Beginning of the end...  
  
End of the beginning...  
  
What did anything mean anymore?  
  
Without Tamahome, Miaka was lost. All that was left to cheer her up was her other Seishi, and most of the other Seishi were gay...  
  
Thinking about him...  
  
Seeing him...  
  
Was she going insane?  
  
Nuriko knocked softly on her door. "Miaka, are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine..." she answered. But she was not fine. Her relationship with Tamahome was over...  
  
***flashback***  
  
Hotohori had assembled the Seishi and the Suzaku no Miko in the courtyard. He says that it was important. Very important.   
  
"Seishi... Miaka... I have strange... yet important news..." said Hotohori, as calmly as he could. Tasuki tapped his foot furiously. "Your majesty, what could be so important that you had to wake us up at 6:00 AM!?" he exclaimed. Hotohori nodded repeatedly.   
  
"I will get to that...but we need...Tamahome...to get here..." he said. As if on cue, Tamahome came into view, ran up to Hotohori, kissed him, then put his arm around him. Nuriko smacked his forehead again and again. "Are you 2 playing a game!?" he yelled.  
  
"No we are not..." said Hotohori.  
  
"Your majesty and I had a little talk last night..." said Tamahome, "And revealed our feelings to one another..." Miaka was shocked. How could this happen!? After the letter... Wo Ai Ni...how COULD this happen?   
  
"I'm sorry to inform you... Miaka.... Nuriko..." Hotohori said, "Tamahome and I are seeing each other now..." Tamahome looked in Miaka's direction, and she was gone... running back into the palace. Hotohori motioned to Tamahome. "She needs time, don't go after her!"   
  
"I know..." Tamahome answered. Nuriko was just as shocked as Miaka was, but in a non-similar manner. He knew all about this kind of thing. He's been through heart-break more than once.   
  
Chichiri stood up. "There had to be another couple...no da..." he said.  
  
"Yeah... I guess we're not to unique now..." said Tasuki, as they both walked into the palace. Mitsukake and Chiriko were fine with the couple.   
  
"I hope Miaka will be ok..." said Chiriko. Mitsukake nodded. After seeing Chichiri and Tasuki go through all this... Tamahome and Hotohori wasn't so bad. Not that he loved how they looked together. He thought that it looked weird, his majesty and Tamahome...it didn't make much sense at all...  
  
But... then again... neither did Tasuki...  
  
***end of flashback***  
  
After being pestered several times by Nuriko and Chichiri, Miaka decided not to answer anymore. She curled herself up into a ball and waited for Tamahome to come in and say he was just kidding. But he never did.   
  
"Miaka-san! Dinner is ready! No da!" said Chichiri. No answer. "Miaka?"   
  
"I wonder what's taking Chichiri so long to get Miaka?" asked Nuriko. A SD Chichiri came running down the hall. "MIAKA KILLED HERSELF NO DA!!!" he screamed. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "whadya mean by that!?" yelled Tasuki.  
  
"She didn't answer me! And I can't hear any breathing!" he said. All the Seishi scrambled to Miaka's door. Mitsukake broke the door down, only to reveal a sleeping Miaka. Tasuki whacked Chichiri. "NICE GOIN'! Ya gave me a heart-attack!" he yelled. Everybody glared at Chichiri, and walked away. Mitsukake picked up the door, and walked away with it casually.  
  
Chichiri shrugged and walked away. "No da..." he sighed.   
  
Nobody thought it was a good idea to wake her, although she wasn't even asleep...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaya: That child will die of STARVATION!!!  
  
Darkluver: Well, turn up the heat...I'm gonna die of HYPOTHERMIA!  
  
Kaya: *turns heat up* Darkluver will be writing the next chapter... so please don't worry if it's not the same format as me... or as well written  
  
Darkluver: Stop boasting!  
  
Kaya: get over yourself!!!  
  
Darkluver: like you know what that means!  
  
Kaya: YOU'RE RIGHT!!!  
  
Darkluver: I'm writing chapter 2! So... BE THERE! And review ^___^ 


	2. Miaka's Dream Part 1

Miaka's Struggle  
  
By, Kaya-Anna and Adam!   
  
DISCLAIMER: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! NOTHING!  
  
Adam: I WRITE! I WRITE!  
  
Krad: shutup  
  
Adam: I write! I can just make you disappear!  
  
Krad: Yeah right…  
  
Adam: Man, you're smart!!  
  
Eiri: (laughing really hard)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Miaka's Dream part1  
  
  
  
"HURRY HURRY!" yelled a little pink rabbit, directing traffic in the middle of nowhere, "No time to Diddle or Daddle! Time is money, money is good! Hurry, Hurry, Hurry!" Miaka opened her eyes to a land of candy and sweets. The roads were made of licorice. Trees were Christmas Peeps. The lake was… COKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!?  
  
"OH MY GOD!" she yelled. She ran up to the rabbit, who was still directing traffic.  
  
"HEY! Is this place really made of food?" she asked.  
  
"Oh yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah, whatever…" he said, ignoring her. Miaka tipped a brow.  
  
"So, can I eat something?" she asked.  
  
"YEAH! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH!" he yelled, shooing her away. She started running to the trees, and chomping on the marshmellowy-goodness. Drool was slipping from her mouth. This was the life! As she frolicked through the Peep Trees, the little pink rabbit followed her, suspiciously.  
  
~~~REALITY PLEASE!~~~  
  
Chichiri ran around the kitchen with his staff, bonking everything and making them appear in the bucket of water.  
  
"How come I have dish duty!?" yelled Hotohori, "This isn't fit for the emperor!"  
  
"Making out with Tama has wasted your brain!" yelled Tasuki. Hotohori threw a dish at Tasuki's head.   
  
"OW!" The dish splintered, and the sharp pieces flew all around the room. Chichiri hid under the table, cowering in his SD form.   
  
"HOTOHORI!!" yelled Nuriko.  
  
"HEY! He's making fun of my Tama!" he yelled. Tasuki rubbed his head and pouted.  
  
"NO! I was making fun of YOU!!!" he shouted, sticking his tongue out at the emperor. Hotohori threw another plate at Tasuki, but he ducked and the plate hit Miaka's door.  
  
"YO!" yelled Tasuki, "You haven't LEARNED!?"  
  
"You're usually the one who does things again and again and again!" argued Hotohori. Chichiri, who was still Chibi under the table, started chanting weird words, and Tasuki and Hotohori froze in place.  
  
"ZING! Stop arguing, no da!" yelled Chichiri. Nuriko smiled at Chichiri.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"No problem, no da!"  
  
"Now that that is settled, let's just rest…" said Mitsukake. He looked at Tama, who was falling out of the chair, totally drunk.  
  
"Isn't that what Tasuki usually does?"  
  
"TAMA IS DRUNK!? WOW!!! THAT'S NEW! NO DA!" yelled Chichiri. Nuriko got up, and opened Miaka's door. He looked in, and she was still sleeping.   
  
"She's still asleep…" he sighed, sitting back down.  
  
"You can't do anything. Chichiri?" asked Chiriko.  
  
"Iie, no da…" said Chichiri. Everyone sighed, and wondered what Tama, Hotohori , and Miaka could settle this.  
  
~~~Um, Dreams suck?~~~  
  
"Why do you keep following me?" asked Miaka, impatiently. The rabbit squinted and gritted his teeth.  
  
"You're heading towards my house. I want to make sure YOU don't EAT IT!" he snarled. Miaka kicked the rabbit.   
  
"How rude! Why would I wanna eat your stupid house anyway!?" she grumbled. The rabbit threw his finger in Miaka's face.  
  
"I know all about you! You can't resist the tasty looks of my home! The morcles are too good for you to handle!" shouted the rabbit, thrusting his finger practically in her eyes.  
  
Miaka kicked the rabbit, again.  
  
"You listen to me! Don't you lecture me with your 'You know everything about me' thing!" she yelled, "I was just DUMPED for the emporer of Konan! And YOU lecture me about knowing me!? You know nothing, you freaking pink rabbit of child-hoods. You know nothing!"  
  
The rabbit snarled, and hopped away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Adam: So, you like? R&R! Please, I'm sure Kaya will like it!   
  
Krad: Oh, boy…  
  
Adam: How short is this!?  
  
Krad: Very.... -_-; 


	3. Miaka's Dream part2

Miaka's Struggle  
  
By, Kaya-Anna and... that other guy... ^_^  
  
Kaya: My turn again!  
  
Dark: How exciting!  
  
Kaya: And in the style of Gabbi, I wanna say something to all reviewers!   
  
THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!   
  
And NO! There will be no love triangle... whatever that means...  
  
Shourei - I'm sorry, Shourei-chan. This IS the real Tama! Seriously!  
  
Roy: ooooh, Miaka's Struggle Is ranking them up!  
  
Kaya: Shut up, Roy... it's not nearly as close as... Yugi Sees the Future... I don't think...but the show must go on! That's why I review all the people who review me!  
  
Roy: You still make no sense...  
  
Kaya: And I still make dollars, that I do...  
  
Roy: Oooooh, boy...  
  
Kaya: I have a total of 17 reviews! I SUCK! ^_^  
  
Kent: and Connections has 0?  
  
Kaya: That it does. But it was only a moraletic story... which is not a word...  
  
Dark: I can see the red squiggly...  
  
Kaya: Please don't mind if this chapter is really short! I've got 40 min to write a good chapter, upload it on a slow server, and... slow server?  
  
Dark: Exciting!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: OH-SO-TERRIBLY-BORING!!! That would be me, and 'me' refers to ME, DA GIRL WHO OWNS NO FUSHIGI YUUGI!  
  
Chapter 3: The... rest of Miaka's Dream...  
  
Miaka was still angry at that rabbit. If he was gonna be so rude, maybe she should go and eat that house anyway! She decided on it. She would...  
  
She found that the rabbit was once again directing traffic in the streets, so she headed for the house. Past the Peep trees, and all the totally GROSS licorice, she found a house...so immensely huge...that she thought Hotohori's palace could fit in there about 5 times! But remembering Hotohori made her also think of Tamahome... so she went inside the house without second thought. Miaka's found that she was drooling... again. No, she thought, I shouldn't eat it...I definitely shouldn't. Her body said, 'awww, who cares!? You got high metabolism, you'll still be skinny!'   
  
Miaka's body obviously did not have a conscience...  
  
As mind battled against body... the body won... and Miaka was gobbling away at the gumball lining of the walls.  
  
~  
  
In real life, Tasuki and Hotohori were still frozen. Tama was still drunk. And Chichiri was still SD.  
  
"Do you think we should unfreeze them?" asked Chiriko.  
  
"IIE!" they all yelled, and Chichiri added his trademark 'no da'. Chiriko backed off, and started playing with Tama-neko.  
  
"Do you think Miaka is ok?" asked Nuriko.  
  
"Would you stop asking so many questions?" asked Mitsukake," I'm trying to enjoy my peace without Tasuki yelling." At that moment, the room was filled with loud grumbles from Tasuki's frozen body. Hotohori started talking, but couldn't form words. Nuriko slapped his forehead.   
  
"Chichiri, please unfreeze them!" he said. Chichiri nodded, scared of what Tasuki would do to him. But he trusted his love, and hopefully Tasuki-chan would not thrash him. He muttered some words, and Tasuki started to move. So did Hotohori... and everything went along like nothing had happened. Putting Tasuki in timeout probably formed some kind of brain in his head. Tamahome waved at Tasuki. "Oha...Oha...Ohayoo!" he stuttered. Tasuki slapped his forehead as well.  
  
"Isn't that what I normally do?" he asked everyone. Everyone nodded. Hotohori looked at Tama lovingly, and almost make Tasuki puke.   
  
"I do hope that he won't be hung-over tomorrow." He said. Tasuki crossed his arms.  
  
"He said 'Ohayoo' at 8:00 PM!" he yelled, "Oh... he'll be in the bathroom tomorrow, you can be sure of it!" Nuriko stepped on Tasuki's foot.  
  
"OW, DAMMIT!" he screeched.  
  
"Would you shut up!?" Nuriko hissed.  
  
"That I will not!" said Tasuki, turning into Kenshin Himura. Chichiri placed a hand on Tasuki's shoulder, and instantly he shut up.  
  
"That's the guy I love, no da!" said Chiciri, happily.  
  
"Don't get too mushy..." said Tasuki.  
  
~  
  
Back to Miaka's dream. Miaka already had 6 gumballs in her mouth when she spotted the frames of Pie. She spit out the gum and started eating the pie, when the rabbit barged in.  
  
"Don't you dare move!" he yelled, holding up a gun.  
  
Miaka was in trouble now!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaya: Short?  
  
Dark: Yes...  
  
Kaya: R&R, pretty please! 


End file.
